FieryFrost
by S.L.Cipher
Summary: Adulthood is never easy, especially when you encounter your own special personal candy poison after eight years of forgetting about it.
1. Candy

Adulthood is never easy, especially when you encounter your own special personal candy poison after fourteen years of forgetting about it.

**FieryFrost**

**Candy...**

Helga twirled the cord of her phone around her finger aimlessly. "Yeah Pheebs. I just need a break."

"Really, now. What gave you your first clue? All those book signings, the many award shows, the parties, the fashion shows, or the constant transatlantic travel?"

"Hmmm, I'd like to go with all of the above."

"When are you going to settle down woman, you're thirty-two– Oh, Gerald says hi... so does Arianna... and so does Zach."

"Tell your husband and my niece and nephew that I said hi."

Helga could hear Phoebe relay her message to the Johanssen's. "Well... I'm still waiting for a smarmy comment about the marriage part."

Helga smirked. "I don't need to say anything because you and I both know that there is not a man alive slash and or available to tame me. I would never allow myself to be tamed either! Not all woman marry their highschool sweetheart at the tender age of twenty-one and starts popping out babies two years later."

"Whatever Miss. Pataki... or should I say Miss. H.G. Pataki? Winner of so many novel awards that I have lost count. Giving woman around the world advice about life, love, sex, relationships, men, and all that ties them together. Only fields you're missing are marriage and motherhood."

Helga rolled her eyes. "I will never marry! I will live out my bachelorette hood properly and will not be a spinster as men get to be bachelors and players."

"Of course Helga, is this from what your weekly article in the magazines or from a book you're writing?"

"Neither, but I will be adding it to my new novel, now that I think about it... anyway, while I'm back in dear ol' Hillwood, New Jersey you will not set me up on any blind dates or we clear Phoebe Gin Heyerdahl Johanssen?"

"Crystal."

"I don't want to be at a diner overflowing with teens enjoying the last stretch of their summer. Clear?"

"I said crystal already."

"I'm just making sure."

"Well," Phoebe paused for a moment to snicker. "I've got to go. It seems like Zacharie has conveniently missed the toliet and found Gerald– again. Call me when you land in Newark."

"No problem love, bye."

"Bye love."

Helga hung up her phone and rolled herself out of bed before grabbing her silk robe off of her amour. It was two o'clock in the afternoon in France and eight o'clock in dear old Hillwood, New Jersey. Today was Arianna Johanssen's ninth birthday and there was no way that Helga would miss wishing her niece a happy birthday– even if it meant she did not get to sleep late on her Wednesday.

Helga, who went by the name of H.G. now, opened the curtains of the balcony door that lead to a fantastic view of the Eiffel Tower. She was thirty-two woman and was not married like her very best friend and almost sister Phoebe reminded her– and she had no qualms with it.

Phoebe and Gerald got married in college when he was twenty-two and she was twenty-one– Helga was the maid of honor and Arnold Linshaw was the best man, of course. Phoebe and Gerald were happily living together in Hillwood with their large house, running a five star restaurant in the city together, with two wonderful children... but Helga could never and would never see herself ever, ever walking down an aisle in a white, not unless she was delusional or exceptionally drunk in Las Vegas, Nevada. But if it was Las Vegas, she would have to be wearing red, definitely red.

No, Helga "H.G." was going to be a bachelorette for life giving advise to bachelorettes and married women around the world– and she was perfectly happy with that.

Her only problem was that she was suffering from a writer's fatigue, she just could not bring herself to write. She had millions of millions ideas milling around her head– which was why she did not have a writer's block– but she just did not feel like writing at all.

She told her complaints to Phoebe, one out the two people she kept in touch with from Crinshaw highschool– the other being Gerald, and Phoebe suggested a visit to her old home town. A place she had not been to since Bob decided to expand Big Bob's Beepers, with the smart business thinking of Miriam, and renamed his company Empire. A fitting name for the company that soon expanded into even more companies and trades. That was five years ago, when she twenty-nine. Helga sighed before picking up her phone once more and dialing a number. "Hello, Rich... I think I'm going to disappear for a little while..."

**)FF(**

Phoebe had just finished taking out the snacks when the first of her guests had arrived. Rhonda Lloyd Wellington Berman walked in with her husband, Harold Berman, in tow with their four year old daughter in his arm and their nine-year old fraternal twins sulking behind them.

"Hello Phoebe." Rhonda said giving the house decorations a cursory glance. "I love what you did with the place." She walked past Phoebe into the kitchen.

Phoebe raised an eyebrow. "Yea, since it looks the same as it did the last time you came here, two days ago."

"No, but you moved that vase from the table to the corner, it looks much better there... trust me!"

"And only you could notice such a little change, Rhonda."

"Yea, and that's why my wife is an interior designer." Harold said with a pride in his voice as he put Eva, his and Rhonda's four year old daughter, down.

"And my husband runs a butcher shop which was once Mr. Greene's and is even better than it was in Mr. Greene's day."

Phoebe calmly rolled her eyes and maturely stuck her tongue out at them. "Hi Blair and Blaise," Phoebe said to the nine year old boy and girl, Blaise and Blair. "Arianna is upstairs in the room, you two can go up and play if two want."

The twins gave their signature duplicate smiles before they ran up the stairs, almost knocking Gerald, who had been walking down the stairs.

Gerald caught his balance before standing next to Phoebe and wrapping an arm around her waist. "Wow, things can sure change in fourteen years." He kissed Phoebe's cheek before he gave Harold and Rhonda a smirk. "I'm glad certain things don't change."

Harold returned Gerald's smirk. "I know what you mean."

Phoebe and Rhonda slapped their respective husbands on their arms lightly, but neither men took the smirks off their face.

"Aww, forgive me Phoebe, but I'm so glad you thought of having a joint party for Ari's birthday and a reunion party. You are such a genius."

"I know I am, but I just have to wonder why I married you, if I am so smart."

Gerald's smirk became larger. "I know why... and so do you. I'll remind you sometime later."

Phoebe opened her mouth to say something, but then the doorbell rang and she went to let in more of her guest.

**)FF(**

It was two in the afternoon and the grill outside had yet to be started, but it seemed that almost all the P.S. 118/ Crinshaw Highschool group was at the Johanssen household.

Sid, who worked as a doctor at the local hospital, sat in the corner whispering his fiancé, who he had just proposed to yesterday. His fiancé, Miranda, cracked some jokes saying it took him about nine years to finally work up the nerve to propose to her.

Sheena worked as Compliance officer of the Bank of New York, while her husband, Eugene worked with small plays. The two sat talking to each other quietly as Nadine fed their one year old baby girl, Gene.

Stinky was playing for the New Jersey Nets after finally becoming a free agent. He talked to Harold about how good traveling could make people feel better.

Of course there was Phoebe and Gerald, who ran a restaurant named _The Butterfly _in Manhattan. A restaurant that Zagat's Survey called _"absolutely refreshing with an edgy class, great food, wonderful service, and a wonderful decor"_ on it's grand opening.

Arnold Linshaw talked to Gerald about baseball. He had stayed in Hillwood and became an Art and English teacher at Crinshaw highschool– and coincidentally it seemed that more girls were joining Art classes since he began working at the highschool six years ago. His on and off again girlfriend, Lila Sawyer, was a kindergartner teacher at P.S. 118.

The only few that were missing was Sheena Smithe, who was in India practicing Buddhism, Thaddeus "Curly" Gammelthorpe, who was a world renowned business man, and Helga "H.G' Pataki, who everyone read about in newspapers, read her books and articles, saw on t.v., and heard gossip about constantly, was not there. And whenever Phoebe was asked about Helga, she only replied,_ "She's in France." _and that was that.

The side gate was opened and Gerald had just dragged out the coal from the garage, when a Rolls Royce pulled up to the side of the house. Everyone, except for a select few, stared at the dark candy red car in shock. Almost instantly Arianna and Zach ran out the gate and towards the car. A sleek red stiletto pump appeared from the car before a curly blonde haired head exited the car. The two children launched themselves at the woman and the woman's dark crimson lips turned upwards in a smile. She pulled a red pocketbook from out of her car and closed the door with Arianna attached to her right leg of her dark denim jeans and Zach attached to her left leg.

The woman laughed as she walked into the backyard. "I come bearing gifts but they're in my car."

Arianna perked up. "I go get them, Auntie Helga."

Everyone but Phoebe's, Gerald's, and Arnold's mouth dropped in shock.

Helga haded Arianna the keys to her car and watched she toddled off to open the trunk with her brother– who had just detached himself from Helga's leg– trailing behind her.

"Hi all."

"Hey." Came the reply from Phoebe and Gerald.

Seeing Helga on t.v., in magazines, and in newspapers, was definitely different than seeing the woman standing in front of them– after fourteen years as remembering her as a social outcast in highschool, then seeing her wearing stylish clothes.

"You know, if you stare any harder you might get x-ray vision and see through my clothes and see right to my _lingerie_." Helga drawled sarcastically. It was then that it was the same old Helga, maybe just a little older with a different wrapper.

"Hi, love the Jimmy Choo's Helga, or should I say H.G.." Rhonda said being one of the first to greet the new Helga Pataki.

Helga's blue eyes rested on Rhonda before she smiled. "Thanks and H.G. will be just fine Rhonda."

Phoebe engulfed the taller woman in a hug and Helga laughed. "Gee, if I had known I would of had such a great reception I would have come late at night."

"The reception would be much worse Pataki, I would be enjoying the company of wife at that time."

"Oh, so you can still get it up in your old age, how wonderful!"

Phoebe let go of Helga before Gerald swept her into a hug. "Keep joking like that and we'll see exactly where you will be residing on your vacation in Hillwood."

Helga smirked. "Then you'd be taking to Phoebe about which couch you would residing on during my vacation in Hillwood."

"Vacation?" Eugene asked raising one red eyebrow.

"Oh, yea I'll be here in town for a little while. Just to escape the camera's and rest a little."

"Oh."

Helga smiled. "So you haven't started the grill yet Johanssen?"

"Nope, I was waiting for you Pataki."

"Alright, then get me an apron, the meat, and some of Phoebe's special barbeque sauce."

"No problem." Gerald gave Helga a small pat on the back before he began to walk to the backdoor of the house. Arianna and Zach returned from Helga's bag dragging two suitcases that both were double their sizes and Helga could not help but laugh again.

"There are more bags in the car Auntie Helga." Zach managed to say in very breathy voice.

"I didn't mean for you to get my suitcases. I can see that I will have a lot of fun here in Hillwood, especially with you two around to make me laugh," Helga said bending down and scooping the siblings into a hug. "I'm glad. Now I'm going to get your presents."

Arianna handed Helga the key and as Helga began to rise from the floor her eyes met with a very familiar pair of sky blue eyes.

Arnold looked– or rather stared– at Helga, recalling the past with a smile on the face. There she is, Arnold thought, my very own poisoned candy...

**)FF(**

Nope, I don't own Hey Arnold! or anything else you recognize. I know this chapter might be a little boring, but it will pick up in the next chapter... it will pick up alright... hehehe.

And don't forget, a disgruntled and abandoned review button, is never a happy review button. So press the button, and save a review button, it could be their only chance or survival.

S.L. Cipher_(Who will gladly accept all criticisms, advice, reviews, praises, and flames with a large Cheshire Cat like smile just because Cheshire Cat like smiles can piss people off and Cipher loves pissing people off because it is exceptional fun)_


	2. Poison Part I

Adulthood is never easy, especially when you encounter your own special personal candy poison after eight years of forgetting about it.

**FieryFrost**

...**_Poison_**

**_Part One_**

Helga tied an apron around her neck and started the grill, showing the ladies surrounding her exactly how it worked. Meanwhile Gerald and the other men sat down to the side watching.

"You sure Helga knows how to work your grill?" Harold asked the very confident and collected Gerald Johanssen.

"Yup, Pataki can grill some mean barbeque ribs... I only trust her when it comes to my grill."

Sid's eyebrows knotted in confusion. "What about Phoebe."

Gerald cringed. "Let's just say the last time she touched the grill, the results were not very spectacular."

"I can hear you from here!" Phoebe shouted from her position next to Helga, who was smirking at Gerald. "Watch what you say Johanssen or else you will be sleeping on the couch tonight!"

Helga's smirk broadened and shook a fist in a mock threatening manner.. "_Yea_... what she said!"

Phoebe hit Helga on the back of the head, but the taller woman brushed it off as if a fly had just skimmed her.

Arianna ran up to Helga giggling happily in her safety helmet, knee pads, and elbow pads. She launched herself into Helga's stomach smiling. "Thank you Auntie, I love my new bike!"

"You're welcome Ari, I'm glad you like it." Helga ruffled the young girl's head of soft inky black hair before Arianna ran off to play with the other children.

"That was really nice of you H.G." Rhonda said while prodding a slab of steak with a cooking fork.

"Yea, I think of Phoebe, Zach, and Ari like family."

Miranda raised a mahogany eyebrow. "And Gerald?"

"And _sometimes _Gerald... it depends how horny these two," Helga pointed to Phoebe and Gerald. "Lovebird are."

"Hey," Gerald shouted from his seat. "I can hear you from here!"

Helga smiled brightly at him. "I know."

Gerald got an insulted look on his face while Miranda, Phoebe, Rhonda, Sheena, and Helga had a good laugh, but Lila hung back a bit, giving a few quick fake laughs. Lila twirled her index finger in a lock of her dark auburn hair, a nervous habit she was never able to get rid of.

She did not particular like Helga. For some of the reasons people knew... and for some reasons not many people knew. Unconsciously, Lila's eyes wandered to Arnold, who sat quietly with the rest of the men with his light blue eyes concentrated on the one and only Helga G. Pataki.

**)FF(**

Helga finished grilling all of the food half an hour later and within ten minutes everyone was sitting down, enjoying lunch. Helga sat between her nephew and niece, simply enjoying their company. Meanwhile, Arnold sat across from the trio. Not quite staring at Helga, but still dazed by her arrival. It had been fourteen years since he had last seen and spoken to her, and their departure had not exactly been a nice one or a bad one.

It had just been messy, simply messy and definitely something he hoped Lila knew nothing about... Unfortunately for Arnold, Lila did...

**)FF(**

_Sixteen Years Ago..._

_It was August of Arnold's sophomore year and their class was holding a summer car wash to raise money for their grade. Everyone came to help out. Phoebe, Gerald, Princess Rhonda, Sheena, Lila, Eugene, Stinky, Harold, Tad ( "Curly"), Arnold, and even Helga. It was a hot summer day and there was only a small amount of trees around the school to provide shade for them._

_Even on a smoldering hot summer day, Helga wore a baggy sweat shirt that fell down to her knees, her favorite type of top, and some shorts with a skullcap over her hair, which no one had seen since the end of sixth grade. Phoebe "accidently" splashed Helga with the hose and Helga was forced to take off her sopping wet sweat shirt and skullcap. _

_For the last few years she had become one of the guys, talking to them about the latest sports game, video game, or good action movie. She rarely hung out with girls, the only girl she paid any mind to was Phoebe. Helga found all other girls too... girly. So how were they supposed to know she looked so... so... so... so her!__ It was a surprise to all the guys in a 10 feet radius that Helga had grown up... and grown up very well. Her short blonde hair softly fell against her cheeks and highlighted her pear shaped face. The white wife beater she wore underneath clung to curves perfectly, letting them see no cleavage, but letting them know what there was. The curves seemed to have settled on her body just perfectly. _

_All of the guys gawked at her. _

_Even Arnold... he found himself very attracted to her and he wasn't the only one. The next school year, it seemed like the word had spread about Helga and guys were lining up to ask Helga out, but they were all lining up for failure. Arnold never asked, he merely admired from afar, especially since he was dating Lila. However, when Lila dumped him around the end of November then started to date Phil Hartman the next day, Arnold did not count his loses, he went and asked Helga out._

_"Helga?" Arnold asked timidly._

_Helga looked up from the book she was reading and raised an eyebrow. "Yes Linshaw?"_

_"What are you doing Saturday night."_

_Helga groaned and throw her book down onto the grass, crossing her arms of her chest and leaned back onto the tree behind her. "Not you too!"_

_"Look, Helga–"_

_"No!"_

_"Listen to me for a–"_

_"No!"_

_"Helga–"_

_"NO!"_

_Fed up with Helga not even bothering to listen, Arnold did the only thing he could, he kissed her. _

_It started out very softly... but it did not end that way._

_How was he supposed to know a simply kiss would turn into more. _

_Arnold could not get enough of her taste. She responded with the same amount of passion he had, if not more. _

__He needed more.__

_Arnold could barely think straight. The only thought that seemed to resonate through his mind was, _'More, I want more of her... now....more now.' _There was just something about her that would not let him stop, she was intoxicating.... something that was bad for you in every which way and you knew it... but you could not help but going back because it was so damn good. _

__Candy Poison.__

_Arnold's hands moved under Helga's sweatshirt and found her waist before he pulled her flush into his lap. _

_"Mmm," Arnold moaned against her mouth. Now his tongue traced her lips lightly and brought his hands from underneath her shirt to her face. Cupping her face, he looked into her eyes. "God, you taste damn good." He murmured, pulling her in for another heated kiss._

_Helga let her arms wrap around Arnold's neck out of their own violation. She knew she was insane for letting him kiss her, and even more insane for not putting a stop to it. She would shove him away soon... very soon... as soon as her brain reconnected with the rest of her body. Helga felt her fingers tangling through Arnold's thick hair but she just did not have the power to stop them. She was falling deeper and deeper and deeper and..._

**BRI_IING!_**

_The spell was broken by the sound of the bell, signaling them that lunch was over... along with their little "_talk

_Arnold reluctantly stopped there kiss, letting his head rest on her shoulders a moment before he gently sat her on the ground once more. He stood up from the ground before he leaned down an brought his mouth a millimeter away from her ear. "See you at the Multiplex on Saturday night at eight."_

_It wasn't a question, it wasn't a request, but it was a command... it was more of a very hormonal plea. And Helga could hear it in his voice and for whatever reason she was at the Multiplex at eight o' five Saturday night, albeit, still wearing baggy clothes._

_They dated all of sophomore year, staying together for only three reasons. One, it made Lila mad and jealous. Two, there was something there they wanted to explore between them. Three, they were not sure how to function anymore without the other being their girl/boyfriend._

_The summer before their junior year, Helga got into a serious arguement and went to live with her sister, Olga and her husband, Charles, in California. The long distance relationship did not work, so a day before their one year anniversary Arnold broke up with Helga, who seemed to have no qualms about it. In January, Arnold began to date Heather Robson, a dirty blonde cheerleader, before he got back together with Lila, and Helga dated a senior from her new school. Arnold was fine with his life and his girlfriend... until the next September, during his senior year, when Helga G. Pataki came back into his life.... Or was is it Arnold Linshaw that stormed back into Helga's life? _

...And so began Arnold's fixation with Poison Candy__

**)FF(**

Nope, I don't own Hey Arnold! or anything else you recognize. See I told it would pick up! Now for the next chapter... bwuahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Now that will be much, much, much more _interesting_... Thank you Carline and Raine84 for being the first two to review

Press the non-shiny review button... it's tempting... no?...It's calling your name. PRESS IT!

S.L. Cipher _(Who will gladly accept all criticisms, advice, reviews, praises, and flames with a large Cheshire Cat like smile just because Cheshire Cat like smiles can piss people off and Cipher loves pissing people off because it is exceptional fun)_

('·.¸('·.¸··¸.·'´)¸.·'´)  
«·´¨·_S.L.Cipher_ ·´¨·»  
(¸.·'´(¸.·'´ ¨ '·.¸)'·.¸.)


	3. Poison Part II

Adulthood is never easy, especially when you encounter your own special personal candy poison after eight years of forgetting about it.

**FieryFrost**

_...Poison_

_Part Two_

Arnold watched as Helga talked quietly with Gerald for a few minutes before she started to help Phoebe clean up the table. Helga could feel Arnold's gaze but she choose not to acknowledge it... after all it had been eight years and they had ended it that day, and Helga Pataki preferred that it be kept that way. His gaze disturbed her as much as it was familiar to her— she felt the same deep blue gaze that seemed to look straight threw a person by staring at their eyes. He was the exact reason why she favored wearing sun glasses.

She really hated his gaze– especially when it was on her.

**)FF(**

_Fourteen Years Ago..._

_Helga entered Crinshaw High School her senior year and took the school by storm. She had always been intelligent, and funny (at least to people who liked dry humor), but California had given her confidence and the swagger in her walk, the smiles at the varsity football guys, the more and more feminine clothes that showed up in her wardrobe. _

_She joined almost every academic club she could and made her way onto the varsity winter track team. The school a buzz with Helga– and Helga, who started to use her California nickname, H.G.– knew it._

_Arnold knew it._

_Arnold and Helga shared many classes together and generally sat close together because their last names were very close. Arnold found himself spending many days in his Language Arts class simply staring at this new Helga. This new Helga intrigued him just as much as the old one did– maybe even more. Alas, every time Arnold tried to talk to Helga, she found herself "remembering" things that needed to be done immediately._

_Helga knew this frustrated Arnold to the ends of the Earth, which was probably why she was tempted to do it more often, sometimes she dropped a few suggestive winks or looks, just for the hell of it. And it was then she learned her first cardinal rule about men– Never _ever _mess with fire unless you fully intend to use it, roast a marshmallow in it, or put it out... _permanently_, otherwise it can be very, _very _dangerous. _

_It was after school in January when the two blondes enjoyed a walk around the empty hallways of the school before they would run off to their respective clubs, and somehow they got onto the topic off their sophomore year, when they were dating. That's when Helga decided to open her big mouth and said,_ "Hmm. I think I remember you being a good kisser," _Helga paused and threw a wink at Arnold. "_But maybe after a year or so in Cali my senses and memory may have dulled, maybe I'm wrong. I guess I'll never remember now Arno–"

_Helga never got to finish her sentence because within moments, she found herself being thoroughly kissed by Arnold Linshaw... and to her surprise, or maybe non-surprise, she was returning his kiss with as much vigor that he had. When she finally gathered her senses, Helga pushed Arnold away and started to scream at the taller blonde. _"What the hell was that?"

"Most people nowadays call it a kiss." _Arnold said before he gave her cryptic smile took a step closer to her, and she took a step backwards. Then he took a step backwards and once more Helga took a step backwards, trying to maintain the safe distance between them. This continued until Helga found herself between a rock and a hard place– or rather a wall and Arnold Linshaw towering over her, smiling. _

"Scared _H.G._?"_ Arnold asked as his cryptic smile turned into a smirk. On any other day, Helga would comment about how he said H.G. with such vehemence, almost as if he hated her nickname, but at that point it was not any other day._

"Hardly Linshaw, I mean you can't even scare a fly on good day."

"So why did you back away from me?"

"I just really don't like having guys kiss me out of nowhere with no rhyme or reason– that's just not my style."

_Arnold's pink tongue darted out of his mouth to lick his slightly red lips before he started to close the gap between his and Helga's face. "_Oh, _H.G._ you really shouldn't tempt a person if your not going to deliver," He licked his lips once again but this time Helga's eyes followed his tongue.

_"_I wasn't tempting you, I was only–"

"Just stop talking." _Arnold said right before he crashed his lips against hers and it seemed like it was recap of their sophomore year when they shared their first kiss– the deadly craving of Poison Candy awakening in both of them._

_Which was probably why they began to go out together again, even though Arnold was still seeing Lila. In the public eye, Arnold and Lila were the it couple, but when it came down to it, Arnold was Helga's and Helga was Arnold's– no matter who she dated._

_After school they met in the Language Arts Hallway before they found an empty room and made out until a) they had to go home b) go to their after school clubs and or sport practices or c) were on the verge of being caught. Helga spent numerous nights at his house sleeping his room next to him on his bed, and every once in while he would sleep over her house. How they managed to do this almost every night for five months, neither one knew, but they really care to know because they didn't want or need to be caught. It also helped that if anything, Phoebe and Gerald were their alibis and they had excuses ready for whichever parental unit called._

_The end of the year caught the seniors of Crinshaw High School before anyone could have guessed, and before they knew it, it was the night of the prom. Arnold took Lila and Helga went with a football jock. Helga spent most her night by the snack table, as her date gulped down everything in sight and maybe even out of sight, trying to convince him to dance. _

_Arnold danced with Lila during the prom and had a good time, but spent the night with Helga... and this seemed to proceed them into to college. Once again to the outside world Arnold was with Lila and maybe he was, but their was something that drew him to Helga, something very dangerous and there was something about Arnold that made sure Helga could not escape from him for very long._

_It was the story of their lives. _

_While Lila went to college in New Jersey, Arnold decided to go to college in New York, Manhattan to be precise, along with another blonde who was going to a college in the same city._

_The affair between Helga and Arnold continued on for six years, without anyone, with the exception of Phoebe and Gerald, knowing. It wasn't until twenty-four that some else was clued in onto their secret, but unfortunately, neither Arnold nor Helga knew about them._

_Lila Sawyer decided on the spur of the moment kind of idea to visit her beau as a surprise and maybe even spend the weekend with him at his apartment. She traveled an hour from New Jersey into New York, and when she got their she saw Arnold Linshaw leaning against the building of his apartment. Just when she was about to reveal herself to him she was shocked to see a tall leggy blonde covered his eyes before whispering something in his ear._

_But that wasn't what really shocked._

_Oh no, it was Arnold's reaction to the tall leggy blonde that shocked Lila Sawyer. For you see, instead of turning around and giving the blonde a small hug, Arnold turned around and kissed the blonde flush on the lips. A kiss that was heated and passionate, Lila could literally feel the heat waves radiating off of them and burning her. The blonde didn't push Arnold away, oh no, instead she leaned in closer to him. It looked like two young lovers meeting up with each other on beautiful day in the city, to every one, everyone but Lila Sawyer who was the actual girlfriend of Arnold Sawyer._

_When the kiss finally ended, and both blondes decided the actually needed to breath, Arnold slung an arm around the blonde's waist, and they headed off to eat at a local diner, neither realizing that Lila was following them, or that Lila was sitting in the booth right behind their's when the got to the diner, or that Lila heard their entire conversation._

"So how's Columbia treating you, Helga?"

"Same old, same old. And how's NYU? I never understood why you decided to go to a school where they have a high student suicide rate..."

"They gave me a damn good scholarship, who am I to complain about the suicides? Plus as you can see I am still sane and intact."

"How _wonderful _for me."

"You seemed to enjoy that I was all intact last week."

"What can I say, it's hard not to enjoy myself."

"Perv."

"Hey you brought up the topic..."

_Lila sat completely still, barely even believing what she heard, there was no way her boyfriend was cheating on her with Helga G. Pataki. Her ears must be making some fateful mistake... right?_

_For a half an hour Helga and Arnold sat in the diner talking, eating, joking around, and unwittingly letting Lila now the extent of their friendship._

"Arnold I've got something I need to tell you."

"What's wrong?"

"Columbia extended me an offer to take up my studies in France."

"That's wonderful! When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow morning, bright and early."

"HELGA–"

"I know, I know, I should've told you when I they first accepted two months ago."

"Two months ago! Hel–"

"I figured it would be best if I didn't, this way I couldn't back out of this, or back out of telling you I don't think we should see each other any more."

"The sad part is that I saw that one coming and almost agree."

"I'm going to miss you."

Then there was silence.

"Arnold that was your cue to say you are going to miss me too."

"Why should I say it when both you and I already know it's true."

"Your such a sweetheart. So, you forgive me for not telling you, right?"

"Nope, but I figured I might as well enjoy my last day with you, then I can thoroughly be mad and pissy tomorrow morning."

_Helga laughed and soon Lila could hear Arnold join her_.

"You know what Arnold, I like you."

"I sort of figured that one out a while ago on our prom night."

"You have such a fresh mouth! Can I get in one good sentence without you turning it into meaning something else."

"No."

"Well this time just listen to me now and let finish this sentence alright. You know the real reason why I am leaving is because I think you and Lila really should continue you relationship, without me being a distraction to you."

"But you're a good distraction."

"True, but you know what I mean. C'mon we've doing this for six years, I think it's about time we stop."

"Yea, it's been a fun six years."

"Yup," Helga sighed. "I can't believe I am actually willingly giving you completely to Lila Sawyer."

"Neither can I. "

"Shut up! C'mon let's go somewhere fun on my last day in America, like the movies."

"I like the movies, although I don't pay much attention to the movies while I'm there."

"Perv."

_And with that the two blondes paid for their food and headed off to the movies, but Lila did not follow them. No instead she sat quietly in her seat, reeling from what she just heard. She stayed that way for ten minutes before a snooty waitress came up to her table and asked_, "Are you going to eat or just sit there 'cause I would really like to make some money today."

**)FF(**

The adults sat around the table finishing up their meal as some cleared up after others who were finished as the kids ran wildly around the backyard.

"So HG, what are you going to do while you're here?" Rhonda asked breaking the comfortable silence.

Helga plopped down in her chair finished with helping Phoebe. "Relax and get away from the prying eyes pf the public."

"Sounds easy enough."

"It does, doesn't it."

Phoebe took a large bite of her hot dog and swallowed it before she spoke. "I think maybe you should have a look around Hillwood and see how much it changed since you were in highschool."

"I guess I might do that, but that means I need a tour guide... this is beginning to become depressing."

"I volunteer Arnold." Gerald said with a small smile on his face that only his wife, his best friend, and the woman who he once thought was a pain in the ass as a child, saw. "He isn't really working right now cause it's summer break and somehow knows more about the towns change than any of us."

Helga and Arnold made eye contact and they both smirked at each other.

"Why not." Arnold said not breaking eye contact with Helga.

"Okay. So are you free on Tuesday to give me this grande tour of Hillwood, New Jersey?"

"Yup."

"Then it's settled." Helga broke eye contact with Arnold and turned to face Rhonda. "So Rhonda, know any good places where I can find some Manolos?"

Harold groaned. "Helga, people are no longer allowed to say the words M-A-N-O-L-O-S or S-H-O-

I-N-G, around my wife, it only leads to disasters regarding the balance of our credit cards.

Rhonda slapped Harold's arm. "Don't listen to him. I know some good places, but they're in the city. Do you wanna take a shopping trip tomorrow."

"I thought you'd never ask... and Pheebs you definitely need to come... I caught a glimpse of your wardrobe and shoes, leave the kiddies in the hands of Gerald. I sure daddy can't wait for some alone time with his children."

Gerald groaned only to be slapped on his arm by his wife.

"Just for that, I will be going."

Everyone at the table laughed. Helga had successfully switched the gears of the conversation and no one really seemed to remember what they were talking about a moment ago... with the exception of a select few.

No names need to be mentioned, right?

**)FF(**

Nope, I don't own Hey Arnold! or anything else you recognize. Okay, that was the background of Arnold's and Helga's history together. Now to get into the real story. Thank you Jaded Angel, Justin T. Melanson, Raine 84, lilmelfina64, Raven Princess of Azerath, cc17 and Drucilla Black for the encouraging reviews. Hey it only took me three months to update... I'm sure you're all very glad... hehe...

You know ya wanna press the non-shinny review button, do it, do it, DO IT!

S.L. Cipher _(Who will gladly accept all criticisms, advice, reviews, praises, and flames with a large Cheshire Cat like smile just because Cheshire Cat are just too fun)_

('·.̧('·.̧··̧.·'́)̧.·'́)  
«·́̈·The Cipher ·́̈·»  
(̧.·'́(̧.·'́ ̈ '·.̧)'·.̧.)


End file.
